Ryder-Butter Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of the credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." ''' screams '''Announcer: "Jo meets the Ryder-Butter Family, who has two sets of twins and an 18-year-old, who likes a 1980's band." uses Karvol Submission Reel Jo: "Let's have a look at a family." Sophie, Callum, Daphne, and Reginald: "Hi, we're the Ryder-Butter Family." Sophie: "I'm Sophie." Callum: "And I'm Callum." Reginald: "And I'm Reginald Butter, Callum's oldest son, age 18." Daphne: "And I'm Daphne Ryder, Sophie's daughter, I'm almost 15, and I have a twin brother named Brendan." Sophie: "I also have Thomas and Dalton who are nearly 12." Daphne: "My twin brother as well as Thomas and Dalton are defiant and aggressive, I'm worried about my baby son since Thomas and Dalton attack me in the womb." attacks Daphne's womb Daphne: "Hey, don't do that, Dalton! You're going to upset your nephew who will be born soon." Sophie: "I'm gonna become a grandmother at 35. I'm so excited about this." Reginald: "When our family goes swimming, Brendan, Thomas, and Dalton are in arm bands. In addition, I've went to college." Callum: "Brendan, Thomas, and Dalton constantly scream." screams shouts screams like a girl Callum: "Thomas and Dalton bite and spit." bites Reginald spits in Daphne's face Sophie: "They also knock over chairs and disrespect home." knocks over a tuffet throws a plant Sophie: "And they attempt to commit suicide." points a handgun at his own head slits his wrist slits his wrist with a knife Callum: "Thomas and Dalton use swimming bands when they swim and they even use Karvol when they get sick." Naughty Tuffet and Naughty Tent Jo: "Sophie and Callum never discipline Brendan, Thomas and Dalton so today I introduced the Naughty Tuffet and the Naughty Tent." Jo: "I've brought in two Naughty Tuffets. One for Thomas and one for Dalton. They stay there for 12 minutes." Sophie: "Can we use the tuffet for Brendan, too?" Jo: "No. He's too old. Give him the Naughty Tent. He stays there for a quarter hour. 15 minutes." Jo: "It wasn't long before Reginald wanted to have a bath and Dalton put his finger under the tap and soaked Reginald." Sophie: "Dalton, you do not soak your brother. Now you're going on the Naughty Tuffet." (Sophie puts Dalton on the Naughty Tuffet) Sophie: "You are here for squirting Reginald. Now you stay there for 12 minutes and don't move." (Sophie confiscates Dalton's PSP) Jo: "Dalton refused to stay put. And as if that wasn't enough, Thomas bit Reginald and Sophie had to put Thomas on his Naughty Tuffet." (Sophie puts Thomas on the Naughty Tuffet) Sophie: "You don't bite anyone. You are here for 12 minutes." (Sophie confiscates Thomas' MP3 player) Jo: "And both boys resisted." (Sophie continues to put Thomas and Dalton back) Jo: "After about an hour, Thomas and Dalton finally conceeded." Sophie: "Thomas and Dalton I put you on the Naughty Tuffet because you bit Reginald and squirted him I want an apology." Thomas and Dalton: "Sorry, Reginald." Sophie: "Thank you." Announcer: "Coming up on Supernanny..." (Brendan screams) Announcer: "When the Karvol goes "bye-bye", Brendan goes bonkers. But Jo replaces the Karvol with some medicine in a bottle." Jo: "I'm giving you each a bottle of liquid medicine that can heal any cold." Announcer: "When Supernanny returns." Karvol Goes Bye-Bye Jo: "Daphne, Brendan, Thomas and Dalton are still using Karvol when they have a cold and I think they are way too old for Karvol. So I am going to introduce the Bye-bye Karvol Technique." Daphne: "But what if we get another cold?" Jo: "You are all too old for Karvol. Especially mothers. Your mother is not using Karvol when she has a cold." Daphne: "Okay." Dalton: "What are you giving us?" Jo: "I'm giving you each a bottle of liquid medicine that can heal any cold." Daphne: "Okay, I do not know why my grandparents gave me this, but my upcoming baby son is going to use Karvol when he has a cold." (Brendan screams in horror) Brendan: "I WANT TO KEEP THE KAAAAAAAAAARVOOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jo: "Brendan was not a happy chappy." Sophie: "You and Daphne are nearly 15 years old and Thomas and Dalton are nearly 12 years old. Daphne will even become a mother. You do not need Karvol. Daphne's baby might need it." (Brendan screams even louder) Jo: "Brendan, if you scream again, I will put you in time out for 15 minutes." (Brendan screams like a girl) (Jo puts Brendan in the Naughty Tent) Jo: "You are in the Naughty Tent for screaming at us and you know better than that. You do not need Karvol anymore. Like I said for 15 minutes." (Brendan screams like a girl in horror) (15 minutes later) Jo: "I need you to say you are sorry." Brendan: "WILL I KEEP THE KAAAAAAAAAARVOOOLLLLL?????!!!!!" Jo: "You are too old for Karvol." Brendan: "WILL I GET A COLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDD?!?!?!?!?!??!" Jo: "Then you can stay here for 15 more minutes. If you refuse to apologize or stop screaming, then you'll be in this tent." Brendan: "Fat whale!" Jo: "That's it, you should stay there." Onward punches Daphne's womb Daphne: "OW! Thomas, that hurt! Please be a good uncle for your upcoming nephew when he is born, promise?" Sophie: "Right! Naughty Tuffet! You are here for 12 minutes. Let's go," Thomas: "Suck my (bleep)!" puts Thomas on the Naughty Tuffet Sophie: "You are here for punching Daphne's womb. Like I said, for 12 minutes. And don't move." Thomas: "Suck my (bleep)!" Sophie: "I am not hearing this language come out of your mouth." 12 minutes later Sophie: "Thomas, I want an apology." Thomas: "EAT MY SHORTS!" Sophie: "I want you to say you are sorry." Thomas: "SORRY!" Sophie: "Thomas, don't say it too loud." Thomas: (sarcastically) "I'm really, really sorry!" Sophie: "I want a nice, heartfelt apology. I want you to say you are sorry like you mean it." Thomas: (screeching) "I DID!" Jo (off-screen): "If he carries on, leave Thomas on the Naughty Tuffet for another 12 minutes." Sophie: "You know what? You'll stay there for another 12 minutes." Thomas: "THEN SUCK MY (bleep)!" 24 minutes later Sophie: "Thomas, I want a nice, heartfelt apology." Thomas: "YOU AIN'T GETTING IT!" Jo: (off-screen) "If he can't say sorry like he means it for that behavior, then he stays in here." Jo: "Later on, Dalton bit Daphne's womb, and Sophie had to place Dalton into his Naughty Tuffet." places Dalton into the Naughty Tuffet Sophie: "You are here for biting Daphne's womb. Stay there for 12 minutes. And don't move." 27 minutes later gets out of his Naughty Tuffet and knocks it over Dalton: "So, you can now suck my (bleep)!" 31 minutes later Thomas: (sneering) "I dare and I did." Daphne and Brendan’s 15th Birthday Daphne's Baby Shower Jo: "The next day, the family hosted a baby shower for their upcoming grandson." Daphne: "I can't wait for my baby boy to be born!" the table, we see a stack of gifts to: Daphne opening gifts Daphne: "Oh, my gosh! It is so cute, I absolutely love it!" is showing everyone baby booties Family Test Run Jo: "It wasn't long before Daphne went into labor." Daphne: "My water broke!" DVD Meeting is at the hospital, giving birth to a child Daphne: "I'm going to name my son...Kevin Corey." Kevin’s Birthday Reinforcements shakes Kevin's crib cries Sophie: "Kevin, what's the matter, honey?" Daphne: "Thomas began shaking Kevin's crib." Sophie: "You know what? You're going straight to the Naughty Tuffet, young man." Jo: "No, give him a warning first with eye contact." Sophie: "Thomas, this is your warning. If you shake Kevin's crib again, you are going on the Naughty Tuffet. Do you understand?" Daphne: "Kevin, are you OK, sweetie?" New Leaves Jo: "The kids except the older 2 are now misbehaving so they are ready to apologize to their parents." Jo Says Goodbye Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Baby Showers Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties